


访谈节目

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Humor, M/M, dante/Vergil - Freeform, 但丁/维吉尔, 尼禄是但丁生的蛋, 搞笑, 暗示真魔人形态下的做爱, 电视节目
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 维吉尔为了赚钱，以猎魔专家的身份参加了一个访谈节目，诚实的他在主持人的提问下抖出了很多事情。但丁刚好在家里看到了这个节目。





	访谈节目

**Author's Note:**

> 第五代以后发生的事情，但丁维吉尔从魔界回来后成了搭档，共同经营猎魔事务所。尼禄是维吉尔和但丁的崽，但丁和维吉尔是互攻关系。

但丁在卧室里放了个小电视，他就平时看点肥皂剧，动物世界等等，瘫在床上的猎魔人不停换台，直到看到了一个访谈节目的开头：

危险！（飘过去的大字）恶魔....（缓缓出现又消失的大字）刀光剑影（几个字做了被切开的3d特效）走进神秘职业第53期——“猎魔人”

但丁决定看一看这个节目，那些没啥真本事的同行总搞这些花里胡哨的东西，什么打折活动，广告，军方推荐，现在又是访谈，但丁感慨现在消费者越来越分不清谁才是真正的专家了。他决定看看这个同行是怎么吹嘘自己的。

下面有请资深猎魔人——斯巴达·维吉尔！  
但丁看见自己的老哥，一口啤酒喷了自己一床。这是什么鬼！为什么老哥这种人会被请去做访谈节目，你们这些人真的等下被他砍成两截了都不会反应过来发生了什么的。老哥现在应该显出真身，让那些人看看自己请了最不适合做访谈的生物来。他能谈什么？等会冷场半小时大家会以为猎魔人都是呆子的。

不过身穿笔挺黑色西服打着蓝色领带似乎还打了些粉的老哥真像个专业人士，这打扮太能唬人了。

主持人是个长得有些像低调版猫王的棕发男子。主持人：“刚才已经向大家介绍了，我们的嘉宾，devil may cry 猎魔事务所的老板，资深猎魔专家维吉尔，现在有请他说说自己对这个职业的理解。”

但丁从床上跳了起来，心里大喊，老板你个头！我才是老板！

维吉尔笑了，镜头拉近，不认识他的人也许觉得这随意散播魅力，简直是在犯规。但丁知道这家伙语塞了，哈哈哈但丁在心里嘲笑他，冷场开始了，抱歉了节目负责人，你们也许可以得到最冷场节目年度大奖，还有等老哥回来我一定要好好当面嘲笑他，谁让他乱自称老板的。

维吉尔眼神飘向屏幕右边，但丁失望的用拳头砸了一下床，该死的，果然有提词板！

维吉尔清了清嗓子：“这个职业危险又充满未知。它是属于英雄的，将恶魔肃清，保护我们的世界，它又是属于勇者的，你需要勇气去面对地狱的造物，死亡总是如影随形。”

但丁要气晕了，仿佛喷了一口老血，如果在场他会用双枪把提词板射成筛子让老哥当众出丑。需要个屁的勇气啊老哥亏你说的出口，看到你不跑的恶魔才是真正的勇者吧。大多数魔界生物对于两个半魔来说就是到处乱跑的老鼠小鸡仔。面对小鸡仔需要勇气？还要有赴死的准备，但丁真不知道老哥怎么做到板住脸不笑场的。

主持人严肃起来：“人和恶魔总是不共戴天，你怎么看两者之间的关系？”

维吉尔（一脸严肃）：“我用眼睛看。”

但丁：“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这才对嘛，开始你的表演维吉尔，到时候别说你是我孪生兄弟就行，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”如果有人在事务所周围会以为这里面有个猎魔人疯掉了。

主持人：“哈哈哈，没想到你是个如此幽默的人，我以为猎魔人都是比较严肃。”

维吉尔笑笑，那个笑是装出来的，因为只有嘴角在笑，眉头还是拧着的，所以但丁认定老哥觉得自己的回答没毛病，肯定在纳闷呢。

主持人用玩笑的口吻问到：“说说你自己吧，维吉尔先生，你是人类还是恶魔？”

维吉尔思索了一会：“恶魔。”

观众笑声一片，维吉尔并不知道这有啥好笑的，不过人类的那一边告诉他，大家都在笑你也得笑，这是最基本的社会性，别管懂不懂，笑就对了。维吉尔笑的有些尴尬，他说不出来为什么，但是想想节目丰厚的佣金还是说服自己继续下去，就像之前节目组承诺的那样，回答些问题，不会比杀恶魔更难的。

但丁觉得自己佩服维吉尔的一点就是他真是诚实，哪有上节目这么诚实的啊，要不是长得好看，身边的人估计就会很快看透他其实是个铁憨憨了。

主持人：“非常有趣，我们的恶魔猎魔人先生。我想说的是，有些人类和恶魔的关系非同一般，这是禁忌还是和解的可能性？请看大屏幕。”

之后是一个视频，应该是闭路摄像机捕捉到的。一个裸体的满身纹身的黑发男子跌跌撞撞趁夜色和一只猫形恶魔，一只鸟形恶魔闯进了一家服装店。猫形恶魔爆出刺打开了收银柜，黑发小哥将里面的钱大把取出，抱在怀里，鸟帮他从模特身上拔下来个无袖夹克和裤子，裸体男子穿上衣服后，刚跑出来摔了一跤，钱撒了一地，观众看到这里哄堂大笑。他发现自己没穿鞋，随手在橱窗里随手拿了一双女士罗马凉鞋穿上。主持人开始了吐槽：“很前卫的服饰搭配。”观众又响起了笑声。但丁张大了嘴，这个人不就是V吗？也就是维吉尔了？所以委托费是偷来的？衣服都是？但丁知道现在老哥的脸色肯定很难看，全裸偷东西被拍下来了还要等会发表看法。

视频结束，主持人：“这是个恶魔协助人类犯罪的事件，恶魔真的会帮助人吗？还是说它们只会教唆人犯罪，做些堕落的事，维吉尔先生你觉得呢？”

维吉尔面色很糟糕，皱着眉头“这个视频可以删掉吗？”  
但丁庆幸自己没有喝一口啤酒，不然要喷出来。“删是删不掉了，这是在年度十大蠢贼上截取的，已经传播开了。”

“这个少年，他叫V，他和我弟弟但丁并肩作战过，他为了将恶魔赶出这个世界，牺牲了，他虽然借助了恶魔的力量，但是他永远站在人类的一边，永远都是。”

气氛肃然了起来。主持人低下了头，默哀一般：“对不起，维吉尔先生。”  
“没关系，没有什么对不起的，他达到了自己的目的，走的没有遗憾。”

主持人继续让气氛回归轻松：“维吉尔先生，我可否一问，你们能赚多少钱，估计别墅已经买了一两间了吧。”

但丁翻了个白眼，如果你想让气氛好起来，你真的该问点别的。

维吉尔：“没什么收入，都快交不起水电费了。”观众席上是惊讶的声音，有几个在大声质疑“说谎！”

 

主持人：“那是为什么呢？是不是成本比较高，比如一些大型的对抗恶魔的器械，要花很多钱。”

维吉尔看着主持人：“没什么成本，我杀恶魔一把刀就够了，单纯只是少许交通费，有时候我们会买些汽油烧了它们留下的卵。主要因为生意太少，恶魔本来就不是随处可见的生物，人们也都太怂了，看到有恶魔不想着马上请人清理，而是换个地方举行活动，等恶魔走了再搬进新家。”维吉尔烦躁的摇了摇头。

主持人：“那么是什么动力让你坚持这个不被看好的职业呢？是梦想还是快乐？”

维吉尔：“是仇恨。”

主持人：“你憎恨恶魔？为什么？你刚...不是说你也是恶魔吗（笑）？”

维吉尔：“对，我是，这不妨碍我憎恨恶魔，原因的话，就是它们杀了我的母亲，我还被它们在魔界折磨了20年。”

观众们恐惧地地唏嘘着，互相交谈。有一两个声音质疑“20年？放屁！”但丁不用想着肯定是来砸场子的同行了。  
主持人：“天呐，愿你的母亲安息，20年？我听说过有人被抓去魔界然后失踪了，但是你逃出来了，或者说杀出一条血路，这二十年发生了什么，可以和大家分享下吗？”

镜头给了维吉尔一个特写，维吉尔面色有些悲伤“我记不清了。”

主持人“二十年的魔界经验，让他比任何人都了解恶魔，这也是devil may cry 口碑的保证。维吉尔先生，你对观众们有没有什么建议，比如，如果孩子发现自己被一个丑陋的恶魔盯上了他该如何利用恶魔的弱点逃脱，摆脱险境。”

维吉尔沉思了一会，看了看提词板，决定还是自己说：“首先，要镇定，不能有半点恐惧，这时候你要让内心充斥正向情感，爱，希望，勇气，恐惧与绝望会让恶魔觉得你可口无比，它们喜欢这些味道，而正向情感会让你在它们看来很难下咽。”

观众席上响起了热烈的掌声。电视机前的但丁挑起了一边眉毛，真的吗？老哥？这么了解你吃过吗？然后似乎被雷劈了一下一样，他奶奶的他不会真的吃过吧？！

主持人：“精彩！大家记住了吗？这个知识在关键时刻能救你一命，不要吝惜，将它分享给身边的人。”

维吉尔刚一张嘴，主持人立刻示意他继续“对，正向情感会让它们食欲大减，于是它们最多只是吸干血液，尸体则会被留下来，做到这点能保证留下全尸。”维吉尔开心的笑了，他分享了宝贵的经验。但是他发现只有他一个人在笑，好尴尬，他想，这次又说错了什么啊！这是宝贵的经验好不好？这些人都是什么毛病？

一个长达5秒的冷场，观众被吓住了。

冷场冷的让但丁觉得自己不是那么迫切需要空调了。

主持人还是老道的“咳，说的很好，希望！勇气！爱！朋友们，这是我们人类对抗恶魔的武器，就算活不下来，我们也要心怀勇气去面对。”

观众席上响起掌声。但丁也在心里鼓掌，他觉得自己有这口才绝对能把devil may cry 做成全球连锁，所以老哥你是怎么回事？让你做客节目你就直接吓坏小朋友，你看看人家，人比人气死人。

主持人以开玩笑的语气问维吉尔：“恶魔先生，你有没有吃过人呢？”

维吉尔：“当然没有，我也是个人，人怎么能吃同类呢。”

观众席响起了质疑的笑声。

主持人笑了：“你不是说...你是恶魔吗？”

维吉尔：“我都是。”

主持人：“哈哈好的恶魔先生，不为难你了。”

但丁叹了口气，那些人不该笑老哥的，他可诚实了，他确实两者都是。他甚至开心了可以把自己人类和恶魔的两部分切开，如果他突然想下棋没人陪的话。

主持人：“下面是‘懂点冷知识’环节，观众朋友们，你们都知道恶魔，甚至有人见过它们，但是知道它们的分类吗，它们的生活习性，怎么分辨公母吗？让专家来为你解答，提起你们的勇气，让我们走近这些可怕的生物。”

但丁发现大屏幕上是很多恶魔的照片，有一部分也就是最不清晰的那些（他买不起太好的相机）是自己拍下卖给杂志社的。

主持人：“了解恶魔前我先插一句，这几张，是维吉尔先生的双胞胎弟弟但丁拍摄的，看这距离与角度，想必也是极为勇敢的人能拍到的。我能问下你和你的搭档但丁是如何在猎魔工作中分工合作的？”

维吉尔：“我负责清理恶魔，他负责拍照。”

但丁后悔自己又喝了一口啤酒，还好反应快，喷到了地板上。维吉尔，这样很好玩是吗？等你回来我要杀了你！维吉尔狡黠地看了一眼镜头让但丁更加火冒三丈。

主持人：“记录也是很重要的工作，力量加知识等于猎魔行业的核心竞争力。”

听到力量，但丁观察到一丝毒瘾者看到毒品的表情在哥哥脸上闪过，哎，还是老样子。

但丁有些惊讶老哥居然能把几十个恶魔都认出来，这些人类给起的名字又长又拗口，他反正记不住，杀了就完事了。

下面是恶魔的习性，维吉尔不慌不忙把他知道的都说出来，就像谈论天气“从她踮脚尖的姿态还有发红的背部看出，这个Empusa queen 在寻找配偶，这个两个半蹲的hell antenora感受到了摄影者的气息，下一秒就要跳过来用他那两个大刀将其劈成三段。”

画面转到了两个在扭打的真魔人，蓝色的趴在红色的背上，按住红色那只的翅膀和爪子，姿势有些诡异，观众都为这两只华丽的怪物惊呼。但丁瞪大了眼睛，这是他和维吉尔，在....在...好吧，用学术点的解释就是在他娘的在交配，哪个不怕死的给拍了下来，给老子站出来！还有，明明是他上维吉尔的时候比较多，就那么几次他被维吉尔上了，然后就被拍下来了，还有维吉尔那家伙不会对这个也诚实地承认吧？如果大家都知道他两是恶魔那生意真没法儿做了。

维吉尔：“这是我和我弟弟在...”维吉尔立刻收住了自己的话语，回过神的他嘴渐渐张大。主持人：“？”

维吉尔：“不！我是说，这是我和我弟弟见过的最强的恶魔。”松了一口气。

主持人：“那它们在干什么？”

维吉尔：“在交配。”

主持人装作惊讶，他早知道了：“你怎么知道？”

维吉尔：“在中间位置放大。”

但丁一掌拍在自己脸上，哥你的廉耻心呢？这可是电视节目啊！就这么把我俩在羞羞的偷拍图放大了看？他只希望尼禄不要在看。那是一根巨大的覆盖着鳞片的恶魔性器，刀一样扎入红色恶魔的两腿间的一道红色的缝隙。而奇怪的是红色的那只不像是母的，他也有一根差不多的性器。

主持人：“我的老天，这还是两只雄性！这么说恶魔中也有同性恋。”

维吉尔：“恶魔没有性别，只不过有些更适合生殖罢了，比如刚才看到的Empusa Queen。只要我....它们愿意，同种类都可以怀上彼此的孩子，或者让对方怀上。”

但丁不知道哥哥是不是脑子潮了，还是他其实一直就是这样。哪有人会对着自己的色情实拍高清大图那么心平气和，心平气和就算了，给全国观众讲解是什么操作？他考虑过照片中另一个主角的感受吗？他没有！

主持人：“说到恶魔的繁殖，我有疑问了，恶魔都是卵生吗？”

维吉尔：“据我所知，都是卵生。”

但丁想起了自己的孩子，真是不公平，明明是他上维吉尔比较多，唯一一次搞怀孕，怀孕的还是他自己，那是一颗淡蓝色的蛋，裹在血丝和粘液中被挤出体外，他抱着它用自己的魔力孵化了两周，但是蛋的魔力反应却越来越微弱，最后像是死了，没有任何能量与生命，就如同桌子板凳给他的感觉一样，他们只能扔了这个蛋。结果奇迹却发生了，他们有了尼禄，但丁决定死也不要让那孩子知道自己是他的妈妈的。妈妈是爸爸的孪生弟弟，这个消息落在任何年轻人身上都是不小的精神刺激。

主持人：“接下来，维吉尔先生给我们讲解在杀恶魔的武器，维吉尔先生，对付残暴的恶魔，什么武器是最高效的。”

维吉尔：“刀。”

主持人：“为什么不是枪呢？在安全距离‘啪！‘击毙恶魔。”

维吉尔烦躁地摇摇头：“你肯定没有用枪打过恶魔，只有傻子才会用枪打恶魔，恶魔不会被一枪击毙的，我身边有傻子喜欢对着恶魔开枪，打十几下，它们一点事都没有，真的，还不及砍一刀对它们造成的伤害大。”

但丁觉得自己被针对了。

维吉尔抱起胸接着说，好像在形容罄竹难书的罪行：“还有那些拿三节棍，拳套，摩托车打恶魔的，都是傻子。如果有猎魔人拿着这些东西打恶魔，相信我，都是来演杂技的。”

但丁感觉有些心肌梗塞，老哥，我们是一家店的，对不？拆我台对你有什么好处？

维吉尔在后面的访谈中放松一些了。还回答了观众的几个问题。其中有个20出头的女孩子红着脸站了起来：“维吉尔先生，请问....您...您有喜欢的人吗？”观众席上一片兴奋与吹口哨起哄的声音。主持人也开始将气氛带入更高潮：“排队，姑娘们，当然，女士，你是1号，拿好号码牌，看看你我们帅气的猎魔专家如何回答。维吉尔，这是个很重要的问题，喜欢可能不够，这么问吧，你有 爱的人吗？”

但丁觉得心脏在嗓子眼里，他不知道自己在害怕什么或者在期待什么。

维吉尔笑了，那个起立问他话的妹子露出陶醉的表情“有，我弟弟。”

观众兴奋地起哄欢呼，但丁感觉这比做爱被拍照，然后放电视节目里还要尴尬，但是激动的暖流还是填满了他的心。爱？他和哥哥从不谈这个，他们互相看不顺眼，打架，杀死对方，争吵，莫名其妙开始做爱，然后有了孩子，现在成了搭档。乱七八糟的，可能是他脑子也受潮了，他觉得这可能确实是爱，但丁自嘲地摇摇头。

主持人：“ 等等，这是‘我是单身’的另一种表达方式，还是说...，咳咳，你不是真的和你弟弟成了情侣吧？”

维吉尔：“情侣算不上，但是他给我生了一个蛋，所以，嗯...其实也算吧。”维吉尔似乎有些不好意思，似乎，但丁知道他哥哥很少不好意思。情侣？好吧，妈妈知道了要打死他们两，不过但丁自己也无法否认他和维吉尔确实是这个关系，动不动就打架的情侣，哈哈。

观众和主持人被逗的哈哈大笑“维吉尔先生，看不出来，您真的太有趣了。”主持人指了指刚才提问的女孩“女士，您是本次节目最有眼光的人。”

主持人接着说道“ 那颗蛋呢？不会煮了给你弟弟补身体吧？”观众都笑的前仰后合。

维吉尔耸了耸肩，他有些成就感，因为这次他感觉到了其中的笑点，当时他自己也建议但丁把这个死了的蛋煎了，也许里面有些Power，可以重复吸收下。然后但丁的样子简直像看到自己的披萨顶朝下扣在了地上。‘这是我们的蛋啊，维吉尔！你哪根筋搭错了？要吃也是先把你的尾巴剁了吃’。但丁的孕期狂躁症让维吉尔真有那么一点怕他。

维吉尔微笑着回答“我们把蛋扔了，我弟说什么也不肯吃了自己下的蛋。”

主持人，捂着笑痛的肚子。“那就太浪费了，那可是颗恶魔蛋啊，哈哈哈哈，对不起，我已经笑的眼泪快出来了。”

主持人平缓了一下自己的呼吸“回归正题，你有没有女朋友，老婆？或者..男朋友？”

维吉尔“我有儿子了。”然后看着提问的女孩“应该和你差不多年龄。”女孩一脸沮丧，慢慢坐了下去。观众有些在起哄有些还在笑之前那个生蛋的笑话。

主持人：“哦，对于在座的很多女孩来说都是个不幸的消息。我还想刺探一下，猎魔事务是否很繁忙，你有足够时间和儿子相处吗。”

维吉尔皱眉“我们并不忙，但是我却很少和他相处。”似乎有些懊恼“而且我还做了伤害他的事，为了追求些不切实际的东西。”

观众安静了下来。

主持人严肃地说到：“每个人都有后悔的事情，但是我们能做的也只有从中吸取经验，尽量修补它带来的伤害。维吉尔先生，借着这个节目的机会，你有没有什么想对你儿子说的。”

维吉尔的嘴张开，又闭上，侧目看着提词板，却发现LED屏幕上是一片空白。尼禄，我和但丁的孩子，我们都没有好好的陪伴过你。“尼禄..”之后是一片沉寂，歉意，自责，爱，幸运，维吉尔不知道挑选哪个“我们为你感到骄傲。”安静的语调，自责穿插其中。

掌声响起来了，还配着催人泪下的抒情BGM。但丁发现自己也在轻轻鼓掌，然后摇了摇头。真傻，他鼓掌给谁听呢？他又不在现场，说的很好维吉尔，我希望我们能当着他的面说。

节目在一些关于家庭和工作之间的平衡的探讨中到了尾声。

但丁看着节目的结束曲和鸣谢发呆，他不知道自己为什么那么开心。可能是因为买电视确实是个很棒的主意，不然维吉尔接私活藏私房钱这事他永远都发现不了。


End file.
